


Tell me your sins

by jeongcheongs



Series: Starving Faithful [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, literal sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: “Daddy, Father, don’t they all mean the same thing?”Sequel to Church Boys Have Fun Too





	Tell me your sins

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT MEAN THIS TO BE OFFENSIVE IN ANY WAY SO IF YOU'RE RELIGIOUS AND FIND STUFF LIKE THIS OFFENSIVE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ
> 
> also i really don't know that much about religion so theres probably a ton of mistakes SORRY

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

 

Xukun looks at himself in the mirror, the ridiculous sight of himself dressed in a priest costume staring back at him.

 

“Well I think you look amazing.” Zhengting giggles, pecking Xukun quickly on the lips while he fixes the collar of his own dress shirt, smoothing it down to his liking.

 

The couple were in the same church where they first met, in the same bathroom where they first fucked. 

 

It was almost midnight, and the church was empty apart from the two men. Earlier that day, Zhengting had convinced the pastor to let him clean up and close up the church, telling him that he wanted to have a private word with God, without the buzz of conversational laughter bothering him in the background. Seeing as Zhengting is the pastor’s favourite within their local church community, the pastor happily handed Zhengting the keys for the night, wishing Zhengting good luck, that from speaking to god he would be able to gain a clearer insight to any problems he had.

 

Little did he know, speaking to god was the farthest thing in Zhengting’s mind tonight.

 

Tonight, Zhengting is speaking to the devil, the devil that disguises himself as a dark-eyed wet dream in black shirts and ripped jeans.

 

Zhengting was always what people perceived as the stereotypical mama’s boy. He does all his homework, is never late to class, arrives back home before the sun is down, and of course, attends church with his family every Sunday morning. 

 

It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that he was the epitome of a perfect son.

 

However, despite constantly being a goody-two-shoes and always doing what is expected of him, Zhengting has always wanted to be set free. Hidden within him is a streak of rebellion, repressed beneath the expectations of his parents and the compliments of their friends. As a full grown adult, the chances to act on this urge to break rules and cause chaos are quick diminishing, and there aren’t many things he could do anymore that would be deemed unacceptable to outrageous to his parents.

 

From the moment he saw Xukun watching him by the sidelines of the basketball court, he knew that the younger man belonged with him.

 

He had loved Xukun since then, and does even more now. He loves Xukun for the opportunities that he gave Zhengting, to lash out against the rules of society and to break free from the mould that he was forced into. He loves Xukun for holding him when he needs comfort the most, for being there when the pressure from his parents get to much to bear. He loves Xukun for his carefree attitude, reassuring him that they, _their relationship_ , is okay and is nothing to be ashamed of.

 

But most of all, he loves Xukun for keeping his spirit alive, for reminding him who he really is inside. A loud and rebellious young man that hides beneath the image of someone of a completely different image. 

 

Zhengting knew this was risky, to be engaging sinful activities before marriage, especially with another man. His parents would freak out, tears would be spilled and angry insults hurled, but Zhengting would rather endure the hurtful words and disgraced glares from his parents than live the rest of his life without the younger man by his side.

 

“How is this supposed to go again?” Xukun’s voice snap Zhengting out of his trance, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

 

Zhengting can tell that Xukun is nervous.

 

“All you have to do is sit in the booth, Kun-ah. You’ll know what to do when I start.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sit here, Xukun.”

 

Xukun stands outside the confessional booth, staring at the chair that he was supposed to sit in. He could feel Zhengting’s expectant gaze on him, and he hastily settles into the tight space, hands clamping together on his lap as Zhengting disagrees for a second, showing up on the other side of the screen.

 

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”

 

Zhengting sends Xukun a soft smile, “don’t worry, Kunkun, just follow me.”

 

Zhengting’s expression turns serious, head tilting downwards in a quick whisper of prayer before looking up at Xukun, feigning a guilty expression on his face. 

 

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was two months ago.”

 

“Uhh— okay, so why are you here?”

 

Xukun looks through the screen, Zhengting taking an exaggerated sigh, before looking at Xukun, straight in the eye.

 

“I’ve done something very bad, and I don’t know what I should do.” Zhengting pouts, as if genuinely upset about what he did. _My boyfriend_ _is a natural born actor,_ Xukun can’t help but think.

 

“Well—Father, I recently got into a new hobby, but I can’t tell anyone about it.”

 

“And why is that, my child?” Xukun sits straighter, feeling himself getting more into character.

 

“My—my parents always taught me that it is a sin to touch yourself… but I—I don’t know why but I can’t help myself…” Zhengting murmurs, his head tilting down in shame. “I—I even bought these toys for myself online! But I’m not very good at using it…”

 

“Do you perhaps have this… toy with you, right now?”

 

Zhengting nods, eyes sparkling as he looks at Xukun. “I do, does Father want to see it?”

 

Xukun nods, eyebrows scrunching slightly as he tries to think of what Zhengting could have brought. He wasn’t holding any bags when Xukun picked him up, and his pockets were empty when they were changing, what the fuck?

 

Zhengting slowly gets up from his seat, hands coming up to unbutton, one, two, and three buttons on his dress shirt before drifting downwards, running across his chest and torso before finally landing on the front of his pants, popping the button open.

 

“Are you sure you want to see, Father? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble…”

 

Xukun just nods in response, mouth drying as Zhengting pulls his own pants down, shimmying out of them, dick already half hard as they bounce up from the lack of restraints.

 

“I see you’re not wearing underwear today.” Xukun raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend, who smiles sheepishly at him.

 

“I don’t like the feeling of them, Father.” Zhengting says, fingers reaching down to lightly trace his cock. “I like feeling free.”

 

“Why don’t you call me daddy, okay pet?”

 

“Da—daddy?” Zhengting blinks innocent eyes at Xukun.

 

“Daddy, Father, don’t they all mean the same thing?” Xukun smirks, eyes travelling down to Zhengting’s cock. “Why don’t you touch yourself while telling daddy about what’s happening.”

 

And Zhengting does, panting as he continues to stroke himself as per Xukun’s request, telling Xukun about the toys that he got online. 

 

“…And my favourite one—is—it’s made of—of glass and—it’s really thick and round and—it makes me feel so—so full, daddy—”

 

Xukun groans as Zhengting throws his head back, stroking himself fully hard as Zhengting focuses back on him, eyes completely glazed over.

 

“Do you want to see my toy, daddy?”

 

Xukun nods, breath catching in his throat as Zhengting turns around, bending over for Xukun to see just a peak of pink between Zhengting’s cheeks, and he growls when Zhengting pulls his butt cheeks apart, revealing the pink base of his butt plug, snug in Zhengting’s ass.

 

“Do you like it, daddy?” Zhengting turns back to look at Xukun, giggling as he notices how hard Xukun is. “Does daddy want to touch me?”

 

“You know I do, baby, I want to touch you so bad.” Xukun growls, teeth biting onto his bottom lip. “If I could touch you right now, I would ravage you. I’ll tear your shirt off, marking your whole body with my teeth and tongue. You would like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

 

Zhengting whines, and Xukun knows he’s feeling more and more restless, listening to him talk while half naked. Zhengting starts pushing the plug deeper inside him, rocking back as he listens to Xukun’s voice.

 

“I know you would, baby. I would fuck you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to feel anything but me for days.” Xukun continues, fisting himself in his hands. “I would fuck you so hard, pulling out when you’re almost over the edge. I’ll leave you like that, half hard, before doing it all over again, until you’re begging me to let you come.”

 

Zhengting whimpers, looking back at Xukun again with puppy eyes, a pout on his lips. “Daddy—I—I want you so bad—”

 

“Hm? What do you want me to do, baby?”

 

“I—I want daddy to fuck me like he said he would…” Zhengting murmurs before crying out, his eyes slipping shut as his plug rubs up against an especially sensitive spot.

 

“I can’t now, baby. We’re in a confessional, remember?” Xukun smirks as Zhengting continues to whine. “Now listen to daddy, okay?”

 

Zhengting nods, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I want you to close your eyes, baby, and focus on my voice, okay?” Zhengting listens to Xukun, eyes slipping shut, eyelashes wet from his tears. “Don’t cry, daddy’s here. I want you to take your cock in your hand for me, baby, the way I usually do. Can you do that for me?”

 

Zhengting nods, grasping the base of his cock with a firm hand, eyelids shaking as he gasps at the feeling. 

 

“Now I want you to stroke yourself while I watch, okay? Would you like that? Daddy watching you as you play with yourself?” Xukun whispers, edge in his voice as Zhengting follows his orders, soft pants and surprised gasps leaving his mouth.

 

Xukun leans closer towards the divider between them, fisting himself and groaning as he watches Zhengting fall apart in his own hands. Zhengting runs his hands up to the head of his cock, crying out as his fingers dip into his slit, before moving back up to massage his balls.

 

“Daddy—I—I feel so—” Zhengting lets out a loud whine, hands moving faster as he pumps himself faster.

“It’s okay, baby, you can come~” Zhengting groans, releasing in his hands at Xukun’s permission, whimpering his boyfriend’s name over and over again as he tips over the edge. Xukun follows suit, a deep moan coming from his throat as he comes hard, the image of Zhengting coming undone burned into the back of his eyelids as he comes in thick squirts.

 

“Now that was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

Xukun looks up, head dizzy from his post-orgasmic high at Zhengting on the other side of the barrier, a hint of a lazy smile on his face as he slumps against the wall exhausted.

 

“Yeah— I didn’t even get to fuck you though.” Xukun pouts, looking down to clean himself up and pull up his pants. “I thought you were going to show me your toy thou— …Zhengting?”

 

Xukun looks up to see Zhengting’s eyes shut, soft, even breaths coming from him.

 

Well, guess Xukun has to do _all_ the cleaning up now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hell—Cai Xuk—what are you doing here?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Zhu.” Xukun stands at the doorway, Zhengting in his arms bridal style, curled up against his chest. “I’m here to drop Zhengting off.”

 

“You two were together?” Mr. Zhu comes over too, glaring down at Xukun, suspicion in his eyes. “What were you kids doing?”

 

“Oh no— we weren’t together.” Xukun laughs, as if that was completely absurd, “Ziyi left his jacket at the church, I went to go get it and found Zhengting sleeping there. I couldn’t just leave him there, you know.”

 

Zhengting’s parents look down at him, not knowing whether or not to believe him before sighing, letting Xukun into their house to bring Zhengting back to his room, pointing up the stairs to the correct bedroom.

 

Xukun gently lays Zhengting on his bed, helping him get under the covers, smoothing down the messy ruffles in his hair. Looking around to check if Mr. and Mrs. Zhu are watching, Xukun quickly leans down and gives Zhengting a quick kiss, leaning closer to his ear with a whisper:

 

_“I love you, baobei.”_

**Author's Note:**

> whelp that was a ride
> 
> i really didn't know where I was going with this but I hope ya'll liked it
> 
> i might write more in this series i might not i really dunno
> 
> i really like knowing what you guys think and i really appreciate comments of feel free to say something!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! <3


End file.
